Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of active sensor systems and in particular to an active infrared sensor system in an aerial vehicle for collision avoidance.
Description of Art
Unmanned remote control aerial vehicles, such as quadcopters, continue to grow in popularity for both their commercial applications as well as recreational uses by hobbyists. Among other uses, aerial vehicles can enable a user to photograph or record video from a location that would normally be inaccessible (e.g., from an elevated position).
Aerial vehicles are generally susceptible to damage in the event of a collision with an object (e.g., a tree, a building, etc.) in the surrounding environment. The propeller blades of an aerial vehicle may be particularly susceptible to damage due to their light weight and high rate of rotation. Furthermore, collisions frequently cause an aerial vehicle to fall from a significant height, exacerbating the damage sustained by the aerial vehicle. A collision may also cause an aerial vehicle fall into a location from which it is unrecoverable (e.g., into a body of water).
Accordingly, an aerial system equipped with a system for active collision avoidance would be advantageous, especially to hobbyists who may not be experts at controlling an aerial vehicle.